Something Odd
by Moonprincess92
Summary: All Neville wanted to do was teach his class. Unfortunately, the students had other things in mind and now two girls are asking how he's going to propose to his girlfriend … :Oneshot NevilleLuna postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Neville, Luna or the Greenhouse. I do own the second year's, however.

* * *

Something Odd.

Blurb …

All Neville wanted to do was teach his class. Unfortunately, the students had other things in mind, and now two girls are asking how he'd going to propose to his girlfriend … oneshot NevilleLuna

* * *

"Everyone, I want you to copy this diagram down!" Neville called to the 2nd years, and they all came forward for a pair of earmuffs and a mandrake pot. Neville balanced the pot he was holding on the bench in front of him, the blackboard blocking the sun beating down from the window of greenhouse three.

He had started teaching Herbology about two years after the Final battle. It was September of his 2nd year, and was teaching a bunch of 12-year-old Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's. He wished he didn't have to teach them Mandrakes though-it brought back too many memories of his own 2nd year.

"Right, everyone put the earmuffs on, as the mandrakes might wake up if you disturb them too much-_Mr Clayton_! _Don't do that to the flutterby bush_!"

Ben Clayton froze mid-prod of a nearby flutterby bush, which was squealing loudly. He huffed and puffed his way back to the bench he was sitting at.

"Sir, Mandrakes are boring." He said. "My dad had told me all about them. Like once, before he was at Hogwarts, they used them to bring back the people who were petrified."

Neville should have guessed this would come up, and he wasn't really surprised that it came from Ben-he was the bravest Gryffindor out of his entire class.

"Look-"

"Why were people petrified?" Asked Amy Lynes, a Hufflepuff girl.

"Don't you know the story?" Cole Thompson asked. When Amy and a few others shook their head's, he launched into a story before Neville could stop him.

"About 20 years ago, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and a huge snake went about the school, petrifying muggle-borns." Cole said proudly.

"But the Chamber isn't real though?" Amy asked un-certainly.

"'course it is." Ben replied. A few people around him had nodded in agreement. "Ain't that right, Sir?"

"Well, actually that was only eight years ago." Neville put in. "But can we please focus on the Mandrakes now?"

"Oh my gosh, you were here at the time, weren't you?!" Chelsea Carter said excitedly. Many students murmured to their friends and Neville tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "My Aunty was in your Hufflepuff class! She told me."

"And who's your Aunty?" Neville asked hotly.

"Susan Bones." Chelsea said proudly.

"Right, well yes I was here at that point in Hogwarts history, but it wasn't a very nice time for me to remember. Quite a few of my friends were petrified, and-"

"Wait!" Ben said loudly, and many students hushed. "Weren't you friends with the girl who was taken into the Chamber?"

"Yes!" Neville said exasperatedly. "I was good friends with Ginny-"

"Ginny Potter!" Amy said excitedly. Many students broke out in excited talk. "You knew _Harry_ Potter?!"

"We shared the same dormitory." Neville said quickly before they could ask any more questions. "Now can we please get back to the man-?"

"That means you know loads of stories about Harry potter!" Cole put in happily and the class broke out in excited babble again.

"Look, I am not about to tell you stories about Harry. He'll be coming in to talk to you during your Defence against the Dark Arts class in a few months, so you can ask him yourself." Neville told them. "Now no more questions! Mandrakes have a wide range of properties-"

But the students weren't interested in the plants any more. They were all begging him to tell them a story.

"You were a part of Dumbledore's Army, weren't you?"

"Do you remember when Harry had to be in the Triwizard Tournament, even though he was only 14?"

"Do you remember the final battle?"

"OK!" Neville shouted, and the class fell silent. "Look, I am a teacher. I am here to teach you Herbology. Will you let me do my job now?"

"Just tell us-you were in the original D.A, weren't you?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I was." Neville replied. He had to admit, he was rather proud that he could say he was a member of the original D.A, which had formed over the years at Hogwarts into a club to learn extra Defence against the Dark Arts.

"And you were in the Final Battle?" A Gryffindor asked.

"Yes-"

Ben gasped.

"You were the one who killed the snake!"

An outbreak of muttering met these words.

"Were you really?"

"You must have been so brave!"

"I'm scared of snakes-I wouldn't have gone near it with a ten-foot broomstick!"

"I heard you got an Order of Merlin!"

"Please! Ok, yes that was me; yes I got an Order of Merlin, and yes! I guess I was brave. Can we focus on the lesson at hand now?"

But the class was on a roll now.

"But don't you go out with that Quibbler girl? Luna her name is, isn't it?"

Neville was afraid of this.

"Look, I am not about to delve into my love life with a bunch of 2nd years." Neville told them firmly. Many people grumbled and turned away, but Amy and Chelsea didn't give up.

"You do, don't you?" Amy said, while Chelsea giggled. Neville sighed and nodded.

"Do you love her?" Chelsea asked.

Neville could feel his face burning. "Well …"

"He does, Chels! His face is going red!"

"We made a teacher blush!" They high-fived each other.

"Ok yes I love her." Neville said hastily. The two girls giggled even more while Neville ignored them.

"So how did you meet?"

"How did you get together?"

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Do you want to sha-"

"OK!" Neville said loudly, and Amy burst out laughing, knowing what Chelsea were about to say. "My personal life has nothing whatsoever to do with you two girls, now if you don't finish your diagram, I will put you both in detention."

They turned back to their diagrams, but they didn't stop asking questions.

"But you _do_ want to marry her, right?" Amy asked. "You must! You love her, after all …"

"Ok, yes, I was going to ask her to marry me, you satisfied?" Neville told them. He thought it was probably best not to argue, just to keep them quiet. He had indeed been wondering how to pop the question for a few weeks now.

Both girls gasped.

"That's so sweet!" Chelsea said excitedly. "How're you going to do it?"

"Ooh, be romantic!" Amy put in. "Girls love romance."

"But Luna's an odd one." Chelsea said knowingly. "Her dad run's the Quibbler for heavens sake! Maybe she's not into romance."

"Well, if Luna's odd, then Professor, you ought to be odd." Amy told him. Neville raised his eyebrows.

"I ought to be 'odd'?" He repeated.

"Yeah!" The two girls said at the same time. Neville almost laughed. It sounded like something Luna's say.

"Right, I'll bare that in mind." Neville said. This time he did laugh. His previous annoyance with Chelsea and Amy was gone. He now felt amusement at their interest. But what they said didn't actually sound that bad.

Then he thought of what he'd tell Luna.

"_Oh, two of my 2__nd__ year students told me how I should propose to you; yeah they had some wonderful advice." _

How odd.

-Fin-

* * *

A/N: Updated-9/7/08: Well, as many people pointed out that Seamus would've had to have been seven at the time of young Ben's birth, in order for him to be at Hogwarts, i changed the name. I'm glad that's over.

I understand that Neville marries Hannah Abbott, and Luna marries Rolf Scamander, but i am a NL shipper from now until forever. So this is that love chanalling through.

I hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
